Animal Jam - Adventure's to Explore
by FollowYourFairyDreams
Summary: Precious Shypaw and her friend Infinity Icyviolet are normal jammers, living their lives when, when at a party at Club Geoz, they find themselves being Presented to Mira and the Alphas themselves. When the first phantom finds it's way into Jamaa, will they have to be the ones to save it? Precious has a power, that they don't know about.


-Precious Shypaw-

It was getting even better by the minute! Well, I have to admit, not many people were here yet. It doesn't seem like this place has a very high population. A little bunny by the name of Empress Wackygirl, who was very, VERY hyper, bouncing all over the place and everything, told me this place was called the world of Jamaa. Seems legit enough. There's four different places you can go to.

Jamaa Township, which is where usually everyone is. Considering there isn't a whole lot of people. If you go all the way north in the Township, there's a steel statue of Mira, who is the Life of all the animals here. If you go all the way south of the Township you will find a little storage room, know one really knows what it is yet. And if you go east of that, there's a place called Club Geoz, where, when we have parties, that's where we go.

Then right next to the Township is the Temple of Zios, it's kinda spooky there, but legend has it, if four people sleep around the large stone, phantoms will appear outta it! There's a shop there too. I think it's called Brady's Lab. Heaven knows who Brady is..

Right above the Temple of Zios is Serepia Forest. It's really cool, with a slide and all. And there's a theatre too. Down at the bottom of the slide is a fire pit, and people say that if four people dance, Mira HERSELF will appear! Pretty cool, no one has dared to try it though.

And the last place is Crystal Sands. Really fun place to be. It's just like a beach, the sand is PERFECT and that's the second most populated area, right after Jamaa Township. There's a mini store in it too, it sells fresh juice, orange, grape, strawberry and banana flavored. If you go to the top, on the hill, it leads to a dead end, but WOW! It sure is a view!

Infinity Icyviolet. She was my best friend. She was a snow leopard, lazy at that. But I can't blame her, she works hard and runs, surprisingly fast. Since the World of Jamaa isn't that old, we haven't been friends for long. But long enough to know we won't leave each other's sides. I'm the smart one, and Infinity, eh. Well I wouldn't call her DUMB but, you know what I mean. We get into a few small fights here and there, like : who ate the last fruit cup? And all that stupid stuff, but nothing major. Hopefully it stays like that too.

Me and her live with each other, not in that weird way, she was my roomie though. There's only one den available in the den shop. And it's a tree house den with three levels. It's really cozy too.

I guess you guys are asking what we look like, eh? Well, let me get to that. Infinity, jet black on her main coat of fur. Her belly and the back part of her legs and feet were darkish grey. She had red leopard spots on her main fur, and her tail, black with a white tip. Her eyes were dark, dark blue. She had a blue spiked collar on, white tail armor on her tail, a black pirate sword on her back, and red gazelles on her head. She was the warrior type, definitely.

Me? Well, my legs and head were medium light brown. My main fur, since I was an Arctic, was red, also the color of my spike I wear. I have black gazelles on my head and also black elf bracelets for my feet. I had a dark rose red worn on my back. I left my tail alone, as I always do. My eyes are actually pure silver, but I can see perfectly fine. I have 20/20 vision, something I like to brag about, but I don't really know why. I'm not really a warrior, but I like to look like Infinity, just because we're friends and all.

There are the Alphas, I only know a few of them, since I haven't been here that long. There's Greely the wolf Alpha, Liza the Panda, Graham the monkey, Peck the bunny, Sir Gilbert the tiger, and Cosmo, the koala. They all sound very interesting, but the one people usually talk about most is Greely. He seems the most mysterious, and rarely talks. When he does, he either roars or mumbles it. Either hard or very easy to hear…

Anyway, woah I've gotten sidetracked so easily..

I stretched myself like a cat, and got up. I jumped off the mats I was sleeping on and jumped down from the bunk, my tail whipping behind me. I turned off the TV I was watching the night before, still on the 'Fantum IVI' channel. I was studying phantoms and stuff. I padded up the stairs to where Infinity was sleeping. I shook her ferociously to wake her up. She was the kind that liked their own sleep, a lot.

"Come on Infinity, wake up! You know what day it is."

"Hmm, what day?" She was trying to act smart, but I wouldn't let that happen.

"Get up, or I'll knock you off!" I started pushing up against the bed to make it tilt, and she got up and hopped down right before it made a crash to the ground.

"You'll pay for that." Oh Infinity, being her normal self. Well, in the morning that is.

"Now come on, we have to get to Club Geoz before it's too crowded to get there."

Infinity grumbled from exhaustion.

"Fine." Infinity began packing up food and stuff.

"Infinity we don't need that stuff, there's going to be lots of food at the party." Infinity was tired, anyone could tell by now. Hopefully it would wear out when we got there. Didn't want her to be the party pooper.

We both ate breakfast and started to the center of Jamaa. Jamaa Township. We finally got to the Township, but the hardest part was staying together throughout the crowd. Everyone was going in and out of shops, busy as bees to get the perfect gift. I had to bite Infinity's tail just so we could stick together and not get lost. Jamaa Township was pretty big, but me and her knew the lands by heart.

We went into the Jam Mart Furniture and got a Mira statue, and went to Jam Mart Clothing and got a Black beard. We would present those as our gifts. After we bagged our gifts in Birthday Present decorated bags, we headed towards Club Geoz.

A lot of people were already there. There was a large table over in the right hand corner. People were putting gifts and cards on the table. Precious nearly slapped herself.

"Infinity! You were supposed to remind me to get a card!"

Precious bite her tongue.

"Oops.."

"Guess we won't be giving them a card…" Precious looked at Infinity with glaring eyes, Infinity stared back at her, but with a guilty expression. It was Animal Jam's second month anniversary, which they already had 300 players. And everyone was celebrating.

Suddenly, two guards walked into Club Geoz. They were both extremely tall and muscular and both wearing elf armor. They looked like they meant business. They were both Arctic Wolves. They walked high and with pride, and the animals moved to either sides to make a path, and the guards landed straight in front of Precious and Infinity.

Precious and Infinity crouched down and looked straight up at them both, almost in fear of what they were going to do. The guards finally spoke.

"Mira wants to see you two." One of them said. Everyone gasped.

_Wait, Mira?! Did he just say what I think he said? Why would Mira, the leader of all Jamaa, the one who gave life to us ALL, want to see ME and Infinity…? Wow…_

"Why us?" Precious asked the question everyone was asking, but too afraid to.

"She has her reasons. Please follow, without another word." The taller one said.

Precious and Infinity started walking out of Club Geoz after the guards, who were walking fast, but steadily. They walked through, the Lost Temple of Zios, Serepia Forest, and to Crystal Sands. The guards padded to a vine shaped tomb, hidden in the trees of Crystal Sands.

"Now when you both, are in public, don't ever, EVER use or tell this passage to other animals. You hear me?"

"Yes, Sir." Me and Infinity chorused at the same time.

We all walked through the passage way into a place with a diamond floor, a fire pit, and dirt walls, with various passage ways.

"Dance." The one guard said.

Me and Infinity started dancing nervously, and so did the guards. Mira appeared. The one and only. I couldn't believe what I was seeing! Mira stretched her wings, she was light, light blue and when she spoke; "Names?" Her voice was softer than silk, but deeply serious.

"Infinity and Precious."

Mira turned to the passage way they were to go to, and the guards looked at us, saying that we had to go on our own. I stumbled, taking a last glance at Mira, who disappeared a second later. Wow. Was all I could say.


End file.
